Harry Potter e o Espelho de Otiripse
by K Radcliffe e J.R. Moody
Summary: Sétimo ano. Medo. Mistério. Morte. Amizade. Perdas. Voltas. Descobrir o verdadeiro amor em meio a guerra seria uma tarefa fácil? O que Harry tem a descobrir sobre Dumbledore agora? Mais um espelho em seu caminho. Quais os poderes do espelho de Otripise
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: O Pior Presente

        - Edwiges, você poderia me fazer o favor de ficar quieta? Eu preciso terminar esse dever para a Profª McGonagall. – disse em tom aborrecido. Não sabia o por quê, mas naquela véspera de aniversario, alguma coisa avisava que receberia uma noticia nada agradável.

        Mas pensando bem, qual o ano que ele não recebia uma noticia ruim? Ele estava no meio de uma guerra, noticias ruim eram feito água, inevitável.

        Mas não... aquela sensação estava por de mais a perturbá-lo. O que Voldemort estaria armando para aquele novo ano? Quem seria sua próxima vitima? Não estava satisfeito em deixa-lo sem pai, mãe e padrinho? Mas que droga!

        Harry, pensando nisso, não conseguiu mas se concentrar em escrever um metro e meio de pergaminho sobre animagos. Levantou-se e chutou a cadeira, pouco se preocupando com os Dursley. A morte de Sirius já fazia algum tempo, mas mesmo assim, a dor era grande.

        Estava preste a socar a parede quando escutou um pio agudo vindo de sua cama, definitivamente aquele pio não era de Edwiges. 

        - Pichitinho? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, aproximando-se da pequenina coruja que entrara sem ele perceber em seu quarto. Pegou a carta que ela trazia, e lhe deu água de Edwiges, que piou indignada e enciumada.

"Caro Harry,

Creio que as condições em que lhe mando essa carta não são as melhores,

Como você mesmo sabe, a guerra está cada vez pior, e com todos esses comensais soltos a Ordem está cada vez mais receosa.

A noticia que trago, não é das melhores.

Recebemos essa manhã, a triste noticia vinda do Egito, que sua amiga, Hemione Granger sofreu um grave acidente, e infelizmente, não conseguiu sobreviver... ".

        Harry não lia mais a carta. Como assim não havia sobrevivido? Hermione? A Hermione, sua amiga? Não era possível? Por que todos que o rodiavam tinham que morrer? Por que todos que ele amava teriam que morrer? Hermione era sua única amiga, juntamente com Rony! Como Rony reagiria a noticia?

        Mais abaixo com muito esforço leu  como aconteceu tal tragédia: "... Ela estava pesquisando as tumbas secreta do faraó Kakitumb VI, e infelizmente errou a charada da 8ª  Esfinge das nove protetoras da tumba e com isso foi horrivelmente devorada....

Meus sinceros pêsames,

Jonh Karler (amigo de Carlinhos e sobrinho de Dumbledore)"

            Harry ficou imóvel tentando não acreditar no que lia, sua amiga... Morreu...  Como?  Porque isso estava acontecendo com ele...? Porque as pessoas ao seu redor tinham que morrer, porque as pessoas q ele amava? Será q era uma maldição, ele não entendia, queria respostas.

            Harry não dormiu mais naquela noite, uma voz em sua cabeça disse, "não se preocupe com isso durma e descansa",  Harry pensou ter ouvido seu padrinho mas logo admitiu ser coisa da sua cabeça, e quando estava adormecendo escutou uma voz estranhamente familiar ao outro lado da porta

-ACORDA MOLEQUE, NÃO VOU MAIS CHAMAR

Infelizmente era seu tio que vinha lhe acorda todos os dias de manha cedo, derrubando-o de todos os seus pensamentos como se ele caísse de um cavalo, a imagem de Hermione voltou como um raio a sua cabeça, então de repente se lembrou dos sentimentos que Rony tinha por sua amiga, e ficou imaginando como estaria seu melhor e único amigo...

Como se fosse resposta errol  a coruja da família weasley aparece na janela do quarto, já que pichitinho tinha sido emprestado ao amigo de Gui para mandar a horrível noticia, Harry não estranhou a coruja ali, então pegou o pergaminho q se lia

"Harry estamos muito preocupados com você, pois deves estar sofrendo muito, queremos oferecer-lhe abrigo e conforto nesse momento tão difícil em nossas vidas, convido você a passar o resto das férias aqui na Toca. Estamos indo busca-lo hoje as 16:00 quer seus tios queiram quer não queiram

Afetuosamente, 

Família Weasley"


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: De Volta à Toca 

            Harry ficou imaginando como os weasley iriam aparecer na casa dessa vez, ele lembrava muito bem das ultimas vezes em que os weasley vinham o buscar.

            Ficou o dia inteiro pensando em Hermione e nos Weasley , chorou durante horas a morte de sua amiga, e ficou ancioso pra estar junto com Rony e Gina, não sabia porque mas estava com saudades de Gina.

            Então naquele mesmo dia as 16:00 a rua dos alfaneiros estava totalmente deserta sem nem mesmo uma sombra de vida, quando no quintal do Nº 4 aparece um senhor de aparência bondosa, com mais ou menos uns 45 anos, meio calvo e os poucos cabelos que ainda tinha, brilhava em um tom vermelho vivo, sabe-se na hora que se trata do Sr. Artur Weasley, ao vê-lo Harry da um sorriso meio tristonho sem saber se era felicidade ou alivio de escapar daquela casa

            Já tinha arrumado suas malas e pego sua vassoura, a varinha presa a sua calça, foi ao encontro de seu amigo, seus tios perguntaram em vão:

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Moleque mal agradecido!

- Boas férias pros senhores também. Vou para casa dos weasley quem sabe la eles me tratam como gente!

Dizendo isso se juntou ao Sr. Weasley e segurou firme a uma garrafa vazia e sumiu em um piscar de olhos.

Quando Harry abre os olhos vê q esta na frente da Toca, a casa onde os Weasley vivem, ele adora aquele lugar

            Ali sim ele tinha uma família. Aquele era, com certeza, o melhor lugar do mundo. Talvez, mais até do que Hogwarts.

            Foi quando ele a viu. Foi quando seus olhos verdes encontram os chocolates daquela menina, que estava sentada no sofá, afagando um gato amarelo, que ele reconheceu como o gato de Hermione, Bichento. 

            A ruiva levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry, que acabara de ser transportado para o meio da sala da A Toca, e, Harry pode perceber, seus olhos estavam marejados e levemente vermelhos. Mas, ao olhar dentro daquela íris, Harry esqueceu todos os problemas e tristezas, toda a guerra e dores. Tudo o que ele pode sentir, foi uma enorme tranqüilidade se apoderar dele.

            Como Gina podia fazer isso? Ele sempre a olhou, sempre conversaram, por que só agora, meio a toda aquela dor, ele finalmente olhou para ela com outros olhos?

            Ou será que sempre a olhara daquele jeito, mas era tão obvio que ele não percebia?

            - Oi Harry. – ela cumprimentou, não com o habitual sorriso doce, mas com a voz tremula, ameaçando chorar novamente, o que cortou o coração de Harry.

        - Olá Gina, onde está o Rony?

            - Está lá em cima, não quer falar com ninguém, nem comer nada. Está assim desde que recebeu a noticia... – disse com a voz embargada. – Mamãe está na cozinha preparando alguma coisa para ver se ele come. Fred e Jorge foram trabalhar...

            - É querida... – disse o Sr. Weasley, que estava do lado de Harry. – Eu também tenho que ir trabalhar. Gina, faça companhia ao Harry, sua mãe está preocupada com o Rony...

            - Está bem papai. – O Sr. Weasley se aproximou e beijou o topo da cabeça de Gina, e aparatou em seguida, deixando Harry, Gina e Bichento na sala.

            - Os pais dela mandaram Bichento para cá. Eles disseram que ela gostaria que Bichento ficasse conosco... – disse fungando, para evitar que chorasse novamente.

            - É... – Harry sentou-se ao lado da menina, e coçou a cabeça do gato, que estava absolutamente quieto, parecia perceber a falta da dona. – Ele vai gostar de voltar a Hogwarts, assim como quero voltar logo, e ocupar minha mente com outras coisas.

            - Ela vai fazer falta, Harry... – Gina apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, e deixando uma lagrima cair.


End file.
